


a cat laughs once more

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, But They're Still Here, CATCH ME BEING TWICE AS SELF INDULGENT AHAAA, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Other, PROLLY THE ONLY PROMPT IMA DO LOL, kinda maybe set this in my original magical person project's universe, listen i see meguca au. i go feral. its how i am, the rest aren't called by their real names, you'll know who they are probably bhkfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: The local group of magical monster fighters seems a bit peeved at some new faces seemingly trying to swipe their role right from under their noses.A certain pair of cats lurking in the shadows don't seem to care quite that much.(Made for Ouma Month 2020, for Day 14's Prompt "Magical Boy AU")
Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013163
Kudos: 5





	a cat laughs once more

**Author's Note:**

> two things i learned from writing this: i suck at fight scenes, and coming up with monster names on the spot is hard when you want something kinda serious
> 
> ANYWAY WOW WHAT A TIME FOR ME TO WRITE FOR DR AGAIN. i swear i see a magical person prompt and i latch onto it like glue (also it let me write sakako again so i'm happy)
> 
> THIS IS KINDA....SHOVED...INTO MY OWN MAGICAL PERSON-ESC ORIGINAL PROJECT SO UH. AHA. gonna mmm Shove Lore Here
> 
> https://toyhou.se/~literature/25637.caterva-de-magiae
> 
> just so yall have an idea of what some of these terms mean
> 
> points if u can correctly identify who is who in the stargliders (and also what it's sorta kinda a reference to)
> 
> bonus points if u can guess who snow glory is w/o checking the doc linked at the bottom (hint they're an oc too)
> 
> BONUS bonus points if u can guess what i'm basing checker's speech patterns off of

"How's it going over there?"

_"Both Hippogriff and White Knight's teams seem to have things under control."_

"And you three?"

_"We're taking care of business. Though...it seems what Snow Glory said was true. These things are definitely tougher than the ones we're used to, and there's a ton more of them than usual."_

"...so it's possible that..."

_"Mmm."_

"Hmm......"

_"Beyond that, though...you gonna be good over there?"_

"It's not like I'm gonna _fight them_ or anything. I'll just swipe their target from under their nose, then make sure they know they aren't top dog around here anymore."

_"Doesn't mean they won't try to go at you."_

"You're talking to someone who can go through shadows in the blink of an eye, Nyx. They won't get at me, let alone even find out who I am."

_"First point, I get. Second, not so much."  
_

"Oh, you _wound_ me. Seriously, the only one who'd 'prolly figure me out is the _literal detective_ , and I'm sure we can work out _some_ sort of...agreement. Akamatsu-chan'll 'prolly be more focused on _helping a poor, lone magical boy_ to see any similarities, Harukawa won't care much at all unless I _really_ piss her off, and hardhead Momota-chan is hardhead Momota-chan."

_"Fair enough. Alright, I'll let you go, then."_

"Be careful, ok?"

_"Yeah, you too....oh, yeah, Erebus?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Raise enough hell to make up for us not being there."_

"Nishishi...you know I've got that in the bag~!"

***

They called themselves "The Stargliders". Even if he hadn't known who they were ahead of time, it was _way too_ _obvious_ by appearances alone that the big guy in the galaxy-patterned cape - he called himself "Captain Atlas" - was the one who came up with it. And who he even _was_ , in the first place.

Beyond him, there were three other members: a certain girl armed to the teeth who went by Shadewalker, a certain brightly-colored girl who went by Cadenza, and a certain nervous-looking boy who went by Holmes.

Were they even _trying_ to hide who they were?

They each had a familiar with them, too - a white-winged Novae, a spectral bat Faunea, a blue-and-white swallow Faunea, and an Animo with horns like a clock's hour hands, respectively - but Erebus hadn't overheard _their_ names yet.

It was enough to only know the main four, though. That's who he came here to observe, after all.

He'd managed to follow them through the shadows _mostly_ undetected, but he was starting to get the feeling that Holmes was onto him. From what he could tell from their fights against the Amsaim (Captain Atlas called them _Despairlets_ , of all things, which got a silent chuckle out of him), he served a more passive, navigator-esc role, pointing out weaknesses and such. Fitting enough, really.

Because of that, though, it _kinda_ made sense that, out of all of them, he _might_ be able to sense him and Checker.

 _Luckily_ , he also seemed more focused on the mission. To be fair, he'd end up revealing himself eventually, but Erebus had a _plan_ all set up here, he wanted to do a dramatic entrance on his own accord! That was how he did things, and he wasn't gonna let _one little magical boy wannabe_ ruin it for him.

He got his chance when they found the source Amsaim...and of all things, Captain Atlas called the big ones _Despairlords._

_Lil' too on the nose there, ain't you?_

It was all too obvious that they were still fairly new as a team, despite Atlas swearing up and down that the Stargliders were the _srongest_ and _coolest_ team in the _whole damn city._

He probably swept them up the _moment_ he found out about their powers. Typical of hardheads like him.

At least Erebus now knew the title wouldn't be hard to take.

When he finally got tired of just watching (and also tired of seeing _Captain Dumbass_ rush ahead and get knocked flat on his ass _five times over_ , basically ignoring his teammate's _many_ warnings that they kept shouting as they focused on the small fry), he slid through the shadows and popped up right above the once-again-collapsed magical guy.

"Y'know, if you're gonna be a self-proclaimed _brilliant_ and _powerful_ leader, you _might_ wanna actually strategize with your team, rather than try and play the ultimate hero."

The man had started sputtering, either out of shock at suddenly seeing another person here, or anger out of what Erebus said, and the others had all jumped back at his sudden appearance. Shadewalker was _immediately_ staring at him with distrust, while Cadenza and Holmes just seemed confused. The familiars, which seemed to mostly be staying back and letting their masters do their thing, were simply watching, though he _did_ notice the Novae narrow her eyes at him for some reason.

Not that that mattered at the moment. He had a job to do, and while the Stargliders had definitely weakened it for him, they weren't anywhere _close_ to being able to take it out themselves.

With his signature grin on his lips, and Checker perched on his shoulder, Erebus stepped forward, calling his sickles to his side as he did so.

"But since all you four can do is weaken it a _super_ _tiny_ _bit_ while getting your asses handed to you on a silver platter, I guess _lil' old me_ has to step up to the plate~!"

The moment the large Amsaim locked eyes with him (all four that this one seemed to have, at first glance), it swung down one of its arms at him. One of the smaller ones, but larger than him nonetheless. Probably would've crushed him if he let it.

Lucky for him, though, the bigger they were, the more shadow there was to slip into. One second, Erebus was staring at a claw right in his face, and the next, he was jumping up from the shadow right on the underside of the arm and slicing it clean off.

"Bossman! Eyes blindclose in response to arm cutting off!"

"Had a feeling there was a reason for it having so many..."

It was a _simple_ process from there, between slicing off the arms and cutting down any smaller Amsaim the bigger one spawned. In just a few short minutes, the domain the thing had built around itself crumbled into dust, and the remains of the beast along with it.

With a smirk, Erebus turned to face the Stargliders. "See? Observe how it works, and take it down with _strategy_ rather than just whacking at it with a sword. That's how a _professional_ works. You all could _learn_ a thing or two from me."

"'Learn a thing', my ass!" Captain Atlas stomped forward until he was directly in front of him, glaring down at the smaller boy (as if that was somehow supposed to be intimidating? He just looked like a huffy child, really). "What's your deal, huh?! That was OUR target!"

"And I helped you take it down. _You're welcome_."

"Don't expect us to say thank you or anything!"

Erebus snickered, raising an eyebrow. "But, my dear Captain False-advertising, you just _did_."

"Capt- _excuse_ me?!" If it hadn't been for the Novae and Holmes rushing to hold him back, Atlas might've tried to grab at him. Maybe at his scarf. Not like he couldn't get out of it easily.

Once the guy was quite, Holmes paused, then glanced over to him. "You...you were following us. Ever since we found that Despairlord's location."

"No duh. I got curious about this place's self-proclaimed _best monster-fighting team_ , and honestly? Not getting _super_ impressed at the moment."

Atlas huffed. "Well, might as well prepare to _get_ impressed, pal, because soon, we're gonna be world - no, _universe_ famous!" He suddenly got a massive grin on his face. "The Stargliders are gonna be the _heroes of the galaxy_!"

...ok, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Erebus just started _cackling_. Checker, still perched on his shoulder, giggled alongside him.

"Oh my _god_. You cannot be _serious!_ 'Heroes of the galaxy'? I have _never_ heard something more _stupid_ in my LIFE!"

"Silly starcaptainman not know what he is sayingabout! Silly, silly, silly!"

"Wh-What's the problem with that?! I'm serious here, we're gonna save the damn universe, whether you like it or n-"

"Answer me this." Erebus' voice suddenly turned cold and calm, and he narrowed his eyes directly at the captain himself. "Do you think this to be some sort of _game_? A _competition_? Or just some way to get _famous?_ "

"...huh?"

"Your rushing ahead, your picking fights, your being so determined to be the _hero_...it might've cost everyone else their _lives_ if I hadn't stepped in." Erebus locked gazes with Atlas. "Are you so determined to live up to your chosen namesake and claim that so-called 'universal-wide fame' that you'd ignore everything else? Some leader _you're_ turning out to be, Captain Self-centered. A _good_ leader doesn't act like he's a lone soldier. You aren't holding up the world all by yourself, here, _pal_."

The captain stepped back, unnerved by the other's sudden cold tone. Shadewalker stepped in front of him, raising one of her knives up, as if it was supposed to be some sort of _warning_. The Faunea near her, meanwhile, was quietly mumbling something to her, though at this point, Erebus didn't really care what they could be discussing.

Meanwhile, Holmes nervously shuffled behind Cadenza, who finally spoke up. "...just...who _are_ you, exactly? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a magical fighter aiming to destroy those things, just like you all, _duh_."

"You _know_ what I mean. We're all on the same side here, we _don't_ need to fight like this. We...we could work together! You could learn about us, and why we're doing what we're-"

"Not interested. Sorry, lady, but I've already _got_ a team."

Erebus quietly gazed at her for a moment, as if gauging her reaction to his immediate refusal...before sighing, relaxing, and cheekily grinning.

"Call me Erebus. If you're asking for a _true name_ , however, then _can it_."

Checker, as if anticipating something, climbed to be directly on top of his head, perched right between his own cat ears. "I'm Checker! Pleased to meetgreet you, rivals!"

The boy stepped back a bit.

"I'd watch the public opinion if I were you, Stargliders. 'Cuz soon, you'll be seeing a _new_ name up at the top, and at the rate the dice are rolling?"

His grin widened, and the shadows nearby seemed to curl around him.

"It won't be yours."

And the moment he stopped talking, he started leaping up the building behind him.

"Oi, get back here!! Explain yourself, dammit!"

"C-Captain, wait, there's-!"

"OOF-"

The moment Atlas went to rush off after him, he rammed right into a large, translucent wall with a dark purple sheen to it.

And at the top of the building, gazing down at them, were two figures: the silhouette of Erebus, and a taller figure, sharing the same ears and tails he had.

For a moment, two pairs of steel pink eyes watched them closely.

Seconds later, there was nothing at all.

***

"Uggggh..." Kokichi flopped down onto his bed, groaning into one of his many pillows. "That was _heeeeell."_

"You only had to fight _one_ , Ko."

"With _four_ arms and eyes! And all on my _lonesome_ , cuz those glory-driven newbies were too starstruck to help!" He sighed, rolling over onto his back. "If I had to guess, they've been in, what...two, _maybe_ three battles until tonight? That isn't enough to claim yourself as the _best_."

"At least they actually _know_ how to use their magic and act in combat. They're definitely not _us_ , but they aren't _entirely_ inexperienced, either."

"Fair." Kokichi glanced up at her. "So. How went the lil' investigation earlier today?"

Sakako dug through her bag for a moment, then placed a small sheet of paper onto his face. "Way ahead of you there, bud."

Athena peeked out from behind her. "'Twas more simple than we expected, truly. There's an _abundance_ of magical energy within that school, and not just from your two classes. Practically _every_ class has at least a handful of beings with magical powers, and we even found traces of it within various staff members...though, whether or not they are also able to transform is still unknown."

"Confirms thoughttheory, though!" Checker peeked over at the list. "Hope's Peak _full_ of magicperson! Gotta be on purpose!"

"It _does_ make one speculate how they would find such information out to _begin with_ , however. Do they hold some sort of tracking mechanism?"

"Beats me." Sakako perched herself on the side of the bed. "But for now, let's just focus on taking out as many Ansaims as we can while we keep an eye on things. I'm sure things'll become clear as time goes on."

With a silent nod, Kokichi skimmed over the list again.

_Let the chips fall where they may. Either way, they'll fall in our favor._

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EF9NDIOEJV061iCyFseB9TlKKfHMdqN7HRQvmR3saJo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ey
> 
> not everyone is done yet but i still have a majority done so Ye
> 
> if people end up liking this maaaaaaybe i'll make it into a longfic someday????? idk


End file.
